


我一直都爱你

by zbisrio



Category: all棋|all龚子棋|简棋
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zbisrio/pseuds/zbisrio
Summary: *破镜重圆（？…）*纯粹为了搞77*黄脏乱。*不上升真人。*欢迎收获可爱77





	我一直都爱你

龚子棋从没想到会在这么狼狈的情况下见到简弘亦。  
“别磨磨蹭蹭的！知道今天来了些什么人吗？！就算只是看上一眼摸上一手也是你们的荣幸，更别提今天经理要求你们几个去伺候。都给我麻利点！尤其是你，龚子棋！你今天别想推脱。”浓妆艳抹的女人硬拖乱拽的把几个容貌身材底子好的牛郎拉拽到顶级vip房门前，一个一个威胁。  
龚子棋就是其中一个。也不知道龚子棋哪来的本事，每个第一次见龚子棋的客人都被迷得神魂颠倒，次次见面的价格一路飙升，一传百，百传千，到最后满泾城的达官贵族都知道这花好楼有个顶级牛郎，一次见面就达上千万，各各抢着要来。  
这次的客人听说与之前的不一样，就连领事长都要点头哈腰忌惮三分，自然得拿最好的来招待——龚子棋与其他几个月收入前五的一起被选中。  
门一开，谁知是福是祸。  
可他无论如何都想不到，竟然会在这种情况下重新见到他日夜思念的人。  
“几位爷，这是我们花好楼最好的几位，您笑纳哈哈哈哈哈。”随着领事长的点头哈腰，龚子棋有点烦躁地皱起眉，话还没开口，就被一只手掐住脖子。  
那只手白净瘦弱，细看虎口处还有一道齿痕，大拇指上印着一圈浅浅的圆圈，昭示着这人曾常年戴着一枚扳指。  
只是一只最普通不过的手，龚子棋却感觉遍体生寒。他僵硬着脖子抬头，撞进一双温润却没有感情的眼睛里。  
他看见那双眼睛里印出自己浓妆艳抹掉光了妆的丑陋模样。  
“简总？…这…”周遭鸦雀无声，一位看情景不对忙出声，却又忌惮着不敢多说话。领事长也疑惑着，却还是瑟瑟发抖着讨笑，“爷，是不是有什么误会啊…他是我们花好楼最好的……您…”  
简弘亦慢慢松开手，像是碰到什么肮脏一样拿出手巾擦着手，退后一步，再慢条斯理地说，“没事。只是这位很像我的一位故人。”  
“哈哈哈原来是相似人啊。”那位老总试图缓和气氛，“这世上相似之人那么多，想必简总认错人了。”  
还没等所有人松一口气，简弘亦一句话就把龚子棋钉在原地。  
“龚子棋吗。”简弘亦扯过他的领带，手指粗略地扯开顶上两颗纽扣，在脖子上划过一道痕迹，“我要他了。”  
领事长大惊失色，到底是见过大风浪的，马上笑逐颜开，“简总喜欢就好，我们子棋实在有荣幸可以伺候爷…”  
“我是说。我要买下他。”简弘亦慢慢转身，把手巾扔在领事长脚下，“跟琳达联系赎金。”抬起脚就往门外走，“…到时候琳达会联系你。”不留情地大步跨过房门。剩下所有人不知所措。哦不，只有龚子棋浑身瑟瑟发抖。  
他回来报复我了。  
这是龚子棋最后的清明。然后，彻底昏迷过去。  
龚子棋做了一个很长的梦。梦里是很小的时候，妈妈还在，爸爸也没离婚，龚家也没有像如今这么落魄，他还是那个无忧无虑的少年，姐姐也还天天化妆谈恋爱，还什么事都没发生，所有的一切也好起来。可好不过三秒，画面一转，就变成龚子棋十五岁那年在培训机构里遇见简弘亦。那个时候的简弘亦跟现在没什么差别，白净温润，一双手在钢琴上能弹出花来，无论对谁说话都温温柔柔，只有在看见自己时眼里会露出一点欣喜，而梦里的自己随手把书包一扔就往简弘亦怀里扑去，闻到满鼻子的淡淡香水。后面呢，是第一次做爱。好像是什么时候他忘记了，简弘亦像对待珍宝一般脱去他的衣服，温柔地吻，从额头吻到小腹，里就连扩张也太温柔，一边扩张还一边问痛不痛，梦里的龚子棋只会咬着牙抱紧他，摇头，用亲吻来忘记疼痛，到最后进去的时候他只感受到一阵欢愉，浑身都战栗着，明明痛得厉害可是心底却浮现前所未有的欢喜。再后面，是最凄惨的噩梦，一点一点，龚家被告发，父亲入狱，母亲自杀，姐姐被虐待，龚家彻底衰败下来。梦的最后，是龚子棋离开的最后一晚，他在简弘亦睡前牛奶里下了安眠药。然后，卷走了简弘亦所有的钱。  
“我不是故意的。不是…”龚子棋从梦里惊醒，一摸脸，满手的泪水。怎么又梦到了。  
龚子棋去卫生间洗了把脸，一打开手机就看见两个微信好友申请。  
简弘亦跟琳达。  
同意。  
同意。  
一秒之后，琳达发来几条信息。  
“龚先生您好！我是简先生的秘书，我叫琳达。”  
“简先生叫您这周六前往亦棋酒店，3025。”  
“希望您准时到达。”  
龚子棋点开对话框，“好。”  
如今被简弘亦买下来，他要干什么，他都没办法反抗的吧。也是，他要怎么报仇，都是他罪有应得。  
退出对话，再看简弘亦的头像，点进去，空白一片。  
他还是什么都没发。  
3025。  
龚子棋走进亦棋酒店，还没说什么就有服务员领着他去vip电梯，“请。简总已经在等您了。”言语客客气气，可那眼里的轻蔑被龚子棋看在眼里，所有的怒火被强压下来。  
龚子棋进去的时候刚好简弘亦洗完澡围着浴巾出来，刚洗的头发有水珠滴下来，他整个人看上去危险而色情。  
“来了？”简弘亦挑眉，“去倒酒。酒在酒柜上，随你挑。”说完不再管他，转身去选浴袍，龚子棋默默退出去。  
酒柜很大，各类的酒都有，龚子棋不懂酒就随便挑了瓶稍微有点眼熟的红酒，端着两个杯子来到床边。  
简弘亦已经换好坐在沙发上翘脚看书。  
他这几年成熟了很多，也变得更不像他。龚子棋想，突然心底冒出酸涩。这已经不再是他的简老师，是啊，这么多年谁都会成熟。  
“欧罗娜？”简弘亦接过他递过来的酒杯，抿了一口，“一选就选到我藏了最久的。”  
苦的。涩的。像是吃了一嘴的黄连跟树皮。龚子棋也喝了一口，辛辣而苦涩的味道从舌根一直烧到喉咙，一直滑落到胃里面。苦的，苦得要落泪。  
他也的确掉下眼泪。  
“哭什么。”简弘亦冷冷地看着他，“不过一杯酒，有什么好哭的。”  
是没什么好哭的。可是苦啊。好苦啊。龚子棋抬起头，所有的回忆跟痛苦涌上心头，心里构建的城墙轰然倒塌，像是决堤的黄河水，把那些所谓的不在意跟坚强冲刷得一干二净。  
他原来什么都没变。他还是那个会因为他的一句话就高兴哀伤奔溃的龚小公子。可他却不再是那个简弘亦。  
大概是烦了，简弘亦放下酒杯一步步走过来。  
失望吧。见到我，很讨厌吧。  
龚子棋绝望地闭上眼睛，就算受到什么对待都打碎了往肚里咽。  
是我罪有应得。  
预想中的巴掌、掐脖子没有到来，反而是最熟悉的擦眼泪的姿势跟亲吻。  
“你哭什么。怎么这么多年了，还是这么没用。”简弘亦强迫他抬头，一个吻落在眼睛上，“你没有我，可怎么办。”  
龚子棋哭得更凶。  
简弘亦叹口气，一把揽过他的腰，强迫性地用嘴堵住，温热的舌头闯进口腔，把被吓得缩进最深处的舌头卷起来，一寸寸地摩擦进去，把整条舌头卷得水光淋漓，注意力被吸引住眼泪也就停了。  
龚子棋却整个人傻掉。  
好像又看见那个极致温柔的简弘亦，过往跟现实杂夹在一起，龚子棋瞬间身体就软下去。  
“你不听话。坏孩子要惩罚的。”  
铺天盖地的吻，不算温柔也不算残暴的吻，一寸寸落下来，口腔、脖子、胸口，最终在小腹上咬一口。  
小腹上是一个经年的纹身，一对翅膀。  
是高三的事，他瞒着简弘亦跟黄子弘凡去纹身，到最后倒是他纹了，黄子被高杨半路抓回去。当然，回家了很快就被发现，简弘亦脸色很快就沉下来，当天晚上狠狠操了一整夜才肯罢休。当然，还是龚子棋软言软语撒娇了好久才肯翻篇。后来每次做爱简弘亦都最爱吻这里，从这里下去把整条大腿内侧都亲得一片红印。  
“你真是坏。一走就是十年。”简弘亦把手指伸进去，一如既往地紧致，水也是弄了好久才喷涌出来。  
“我不是…啊…”龚子棋迷迷糊糊地说，那些委屈又涌上心头，却被敏感处被手指按压到而硬逼回去，只能被动地承受着，前端也在巨大的刺激下挺立起来，还没来得及动就被一只手包裹住，大拇指在虎口摩擦着，手掌顺着柱体上下摩擦，从头顶一直摸到睾丸，把两颗睾丸像玩骰子在手心摩擦玩弄，兴许是太久没做爱了，才摸弄不到几下性器就抽搐几下，喷射出粘稠的液体。  
简弘亦笑着用手指抹起一堆，强迫性塞进龚子棋嘴里，翻过身来，一拍腰窝迫使他把腰塌下去，露出一大片深凹进去的肌肤，满是水液的屁股高高翘起，穴口也一片湿淋淋的，往外吐着鲜红的穴肉，简弘亦没费多大劲就挺进去，一直抵到最深处。  
龚子棋被拿捏得死死的，嘴巴被手指止住，后边的嘴又被热烈挡住，前后夹击得热烈，把他整个人夹在中间，动弹不得，还没喘匀一口气，就被迫地承受所有的快感。  
先是浅浅地插，一点一点，侵入进去，在肉壁上摩擦一圈，一圈一圈地摩擦过去，再时不时在深处插捅，等到再适应了，水液多起来，才开始真正地进攻。  
龚子棋被养得烂熟的身体早就在第一次插进来就认出来了，所有的感官都苏醒过来，没有任何限制地接纳着他。  
简弘亦越插越狠，一边插一边吻着脖子，在耳朵上说着熟悉的荤话，一句一句像是毒品，把他整颗心浸染得软糯，连同身体都软下来，放松得更深，叫声一声比一声高，水液流淌得更欢，前端性器重新站立起来，乳头也被刺激得挺立，隐隐有乳汁透露出来。  
“你真是个坏孩子。”  
“一声不吭就走。你知道我那个时候找你找疯了吗。”  
“龚子棋。你可真是狠心啊。”  
“你是不是以为我要报复你啊。”  
“小笨蛋。”  
“你从来都不知道——我对你一眼万年。甚是欢喜。”  
“我这么喜欢你。我这么喜欢你啊。”  
“你到底什么时候才能稍微依赖我一点。”  
龚子棋没忍住流下泪来。  
“不是的，不是的…”龚子棋抬手搂住简弘亦的脖子。  
“我怕，我这么糟糕，我没有信心你还会多爱我。”  
“爸爸妈妈姐姐都离开了，我怕有一天你也会抛弃我。”  
“我想。我要是走了，即不拖累你，也能让你永远都记得我——爱我也好，恨我也好。你记得我，总归是好的。”  
“我不要在你的记忆里。我只是一个无关紧要的小孩。”  
恨也好，爱也好，只要你记得我，都是好的。  
“傻孩子。”简弘亦珍宝似地吻上人的嘴唇，身体颤抖得不成样子。  
“我绝不会抛弃你、离开你。”原来他也会怕。我以为，只是我一个人在担惊受怕？  
“好。”  
“我爱你。棋棋。”简弘亦吻上龚子棋最后一刻，直接贯穿，送上云端。  
一直降落。  
我会一直爱你。  
从第一次见你，到现在。也到以后。  
直到你不再喜欢我为止。


End file.
